One shots
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: Here's some story ideas that are too short to become a separate story on their own but I wanted to share anyways.
1. Gals

Light shone through chocolate brown curtains onto a sleeping face. A tanned soft looking teen laid their taking a nap. Caitlin was sitting next to this teen. She smiled at the soft snores coming out of her body. She wondered how Emily managed to get a pocket knife stuck in her back and not have felt it. The pink haired teen had made her go to Edward who just sighed with an exasperated fondness and fixed her up.

"She comes here often, dear. Between her and Thomas we have our hands full in the infirmary."He spoke in soft even sentences and seemed sort of owlish to Caitlin. "Let her rest and she'll be fine by tomorrow." They never spoke much but she was glad him and Emily were so close.

Emily opened her hazel green eyes to look sleepily at Caitlin. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself Em."Caitlin said with a smile kissing her forehead. Emily giggled cupping Caitlin's face.

"How'd Ya get a knife stuck in your back?" She asked being a lot quieter than usual.

"Ah you know stopping a purse snatcher. Just a normal Saturday." Emily shrugged. "The old lady wasn't so thrilled with a 'filthy devil's spawn' helping her, but hey can't win em all."

"Really?"Caitlin rose her eyebrow. "Ever the vigilante are you?"

"Oh nothing out of a cheesy young adult novel." She laughed. "But I do like to help out here and there."

There was a comfortable sort of silence, before Caitlin yawned.

"I thought you never got tired?"

"Hmm."She hummed sleepily.

"C'mere." Emily opened her arms.

Caitlin snuggled into Emily before saying sleepily.

"You know I love you right?"She murmured sleepily. "Please don't get another knife stuck in your back.

She smiled amused. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best."

"Good."

They fell asleep slowly after that, soaking up the warmth from each other.


	2. Luke needs a hug

_Luke covered his ears in his old house. Gunshots rang outside and he was terrified of someone coming in. He was under his bed waiting for them to stop. He heard the door open and gasped quietly. He saw heavy large feet from under his bed and screamed as a hand grabbed him by his feet._

Luke gasped in fright waking up. He could see Rusty asleep in the bed next to him and he scrubbed the tears from his eyes. He was such a crybaby he thought bitterly. Luke rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. As he waited for the tea to heat up Duncan walked in.

"Isn't your bedtime 9 kid?"He said gruffly getting some whisky out the fridge. He took a sip before putting it back. No need to introduce the kid to more than he's already seen.

"Yes."Luke mumbled putting his head on the counter. "I couldn't sleep."

"You mind telling me why?"Duncan leaned against the door. He wasn't good at the touchy feelings thing, but the boy was special to him dammit. And he wasn't going to stand by while he was miserable.

Luke muttered something in Gaelic before answering. "Nightmares."

"Really?"He wasn't that surprised, Luke often got nightmares. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Hmph."He huffed. "Well why didn't you go lay in Rusty's bed?"

Luke shrugged before fixing his mug of tea. "Do you want one?" He asked.

"Sure."Duncan said nonchalantly fixing his own. They sipped at their mugs in silence. Before Duncan heard Luke sniffling. He was crying into his mug. The golden brown haired man put an arm around his shoulder awkwardly.

"Promise me, that you'll never bring a gun home."Luke mumbled softly with his tears.

Duncan was taken aback. "Of course I won't!"He promised.

"Pinkie promise?"He asked softly holding out his pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise."Duncan said connecting their pinkies. Luke cried into his shoulder while he rubbed the child's back comfortingly, the tea forgotten.


	3. Past Tense

_Where was he?_ Stepney looked around in the fog, getting out of his engine that bore the same name.

A red light flooded the fog and his eyes widened in panic. _The scrap yard!_ He backed up and tried to get to his engine but it was too late.

"Well well, what do we have here Bert." The familiar voice of Arry rang in his ear as he was yanked by his ponytail. He struggled but the Iron worker held on tight to the blonde locks.

"Our little trespasser is back." Bert had a malicious grin on his face. "With the piece of scrap that he stole too."

"Let's say we give him a mark to remember." A warm jagged broken bottle was pressed against his cheeks. "I always liked that smile of his."

Stepney woke up with a gasp and got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He scowled at the scars on his cheeks. They gave him a glasgow grin. Of all the things they could ruin that he actually liked about himself they chose his smile.

He fingered his once beloved ponytail staring at it with tired eyes. It had taken a while to grow his hair out, but it had been nothing but a nuisance.

Why were there scissors on the counter? His eyes flickered to them and picked them up. He gripped his ponytail in his hands and with a few snips both the blond locks and the ribbon Rusty gave him lay on the floor.

He blinked, picking it up gingerly. A small sob came out of him and soon he was crying on the bathroom floor, holding a blue bell blue ribbon in his hand.


	4. Confession scene Bluebell lovers

"Stepney? Is that you?" Rusty asked walking up to the taller man in front of him. Why, he had cut his hair, and gotten glasses! But there was no mistaking the color of his eyes: a bright bluebell blue.

"Hello Rusty!" He greeted, still as jovial as ever. A bright smile lit his features and he pushed the red frames up on his nose. "How are things?"

"Good I assure you." He grinned back, orange eyes twinkling. "You look like you're doing well for yourself old friend."

Stepney's cheeks reddened at this. He brushed back the shortened blonde bangs behind his ears. "Would you like to go on a short walk with me Rusty?" He asked, almost shyly.

The shorter man took his arm, and he was led off, the smell of bluebells hanging in the air. Rusty noticed that it seemed like Stepney wanted to say something to him. His eyebrows were furrowed in the way they did when he was determined or contemplative, and his bottom lip was being worried between his teeth.

He looked away blushing when Stepney noticed him staring. "You seem worried." He looked back into his violet blue eyes. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Stepney's face went bright red at this, and he stumbled over his words. "W-Well you see- um I.." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a letter, putting it into Rusty's hands.

Rusty unfolded it and it read:

 _Dearest Rusty,_

 _Where do I begin? Ever since you rescued me from the lonely scrap yards my mind has been on you. You are brave, kind, and shine so bright the sun is jealous of you. You have this spark that it seems the world is losing, and quite simply I couldn't see myself living without you. I love you. I love your smile, your attitude, and the way your eyes sparkle when you're excited. You are the light of my life, Rusty. And I hope you can accept my feelings._

 _Love Stepney_

Rusty looked up in shock at the taller man who had looked to the side in embarrassment. He had never seen Stepney so scared of what he'd say. But how many nights had he thought of Stepney? To many to count. Of course he could.

"I'm sorry." Stepney was about to run off, but Rusty grabbed on to his arm and when he turned back around, pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you too."


	5. Edward takes a nap

"Edward hasn't got more than 10 minutes of sleep this week. I swear to Lady if you wake him up there will be hell to pay."Henry said calmly to Gordon as he walked in complaining about something. Indeed Edward had fallen asleep curled up on Henry's lap, his head resting on his chest. Gordon couldn't remember if he'd ever seen Edward so at peace.

"He looks comfortable." Gordon mused sitting down next to Henry. A small smirk played on his lips. "And you don't seem to be complaining either."

"Quiet."Henry snapped a blush coating his cheeks. "I'm just being a good friend."

"You seem to be very good friends indeed." Gordon teased. Edward let out a sigh and re readjusted himself. He was now facing Gordon.

"I don't think I've ever seen Edward not worried about something. Even if he tries to hide it, it always looks like he carries a lot of weight on his shoulders."He wondered if he was part of the reason for that.

And in that moment James decided to burst in.

"Heres Ja-"

"SHH!"Henry and Gordon hissed.

James raised an eyebrow, but plopped on the other side of Henry. When he saw Edward a shit eating grin slowly grew on his face.

"Don't worry Henry I won't wake up your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"He whispered angrily, his face red.

"Whatever you say Hen."Henry's face went thunderous.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Edward calls you that all the- Oh I see!"James grin grew wider. Gordon snickered at the look on his face.

"Shut up."Henry pouted. James and Gordon just laughed harder. Edward let out a noise and buried his face in Henry's shoulder. Making them quiet down instantly.

James gave a softer smile. "You know if I didn't know better, I would have thought Edward was younger than us."

Henry looked down at his crush fondly. "He does have a baby face doesn't he?" Big expressive eyes, round cheeks, and a kind smile for everyone. One of the many things he loved about him.

Gordon gave a small 'ahem' sound. "Let's not forget, that if he wanted to he could bench press all of us." Something that Gordon had found out when he tried to challenge Edward and he'd just… thrown him out of the ring.

"Something you know all to well eh Gordon."James cackled quietly.

"Shut up James. You're acting like Edward didn't save your sorry ass that time when those kids messed with your motorcycle." Gordon huffed making James splutter.

"He really is something." Henry whispered. That was for certain. And he'd follow him to the ends of the earth if he had to.

 **I blame Kani for making me ship these 2. They added to the mess that is** **my ships. (The perks of being a multishipper I guess!)**


End file.
